Allies
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: Along with the Dragonets of Prophecy, there are they're guides: The Six. Look into they're lives before they are, and with the Dragonets. "One Raised in Mud, One Hidden in Sand, One Soaring through the Sky, One Roaming the Sea, One Watching in the Rain, And One Waiting in the Ice Will Aid the Dragonets in They're Journey to Discovering the True Queen." Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1-Beginnings

**DC: Hi guys, so I've been reading the Wings of Fire books lately, and I was just like: "OMG FIC IDEA!" so then this popped up. Also, it might not be that close to actual things, but I'm still beginning the series. Anyways… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Prologue **

_One Raised in the Mud,_

Mire looked on as the bigwings of her batch of eggs started to hatch. She knew she wasn't supposed to care, but she wanted to at least see the beginning of her children's' lives. It mattered to her very much. As the bigwings broke free, it started smashing her face against the other eggs. An odd way of getting them out, but it obviously worked well. She knew they're names, due to the fact that after they're genders were determined, they were instantly given names. From eldest to youngest, a female named Lagoon, a male named Moss, a male named Stag, a female named Glade, a female named Fen, a male named Bog, a male named Shoal, and a male named Slush.

_One Hidden in the Sand_

Cobra shoved her egg into Dust's talons. "Protect my child from Burn." She whispered before turning, flapping her wings a few times, and then soaring off into the night sky. Dust stood there for a few seconds, before hesitantly turning and leaving. He knew Cobra would check up on her child, unless… No, that couldn't be true. Had… Had Burn found out about her sneaking away at night? Dust felt the egg start twitching in his grasp. He hurriedly started making his way back to the tunnel that led to his home. When he entered, his mate, Mirage, looked at the egg in confusion. "Cobra." Was all he said, and Mirage nodded. The egg started to shake violently, and he set it down, staring at the appearing cracks. A golden head poked out of a hole in the egg, and let out a small cry. After the little dragon had made its way out of the egg, and was revealed to be female, Dust instantly knew what to name her. And so began the life of the second Cobra.

_One Soaring through the Sky_

Cloud had always been an odd one. She was a bright yellow, instead of the normal red-gold or orange. She had golden fire, not the usual orange or red. She was never interested in fighting, but instead took to healing. But the oddest thing about her was that she was _obsessed_ with having children. So when the day came that she had laid an egg, she was beyond happy. She watched as the tiny creature inside broke free, and looked at its scales, which turned out to be a bright red. She knew what this little male's name was going to be. She nuzzled it happily. "My little Sunset."

_One Roaming the Sea_

Mist never liked living in confined places. She liked to live freely, so it was no surprise that she didn't live with the seawings. She wasn't an enemy of them or anything, and sometimes she would pop in to give some food, but she never stayed. Mist, though, had recently found a reason to stay in another seawing named Typhoon. He was just so nice to her. Then, the day came when she and him were talking about the fate of their newly birthed egg, and they both agreed to raise their child both away from and in the Kingdom, and eventually just live away, popping in at times. Then the day came. They had agreed on names for if it was a boy or a girl. If the child was female, she would be named Marine, and if it was male, he would be named Crocodile. Now, they looked down at they're green child, they're Crocodile.

_One Watching in the Rain_

Summer was watching the eggs, keeping a close eye upon a certain one that had been moving for a while now, when suddenly it cracked, opening up to a light blue dragon with tangerine colored wings. It then started wildly flailing about. Summer picked it up, fearing that it would harm the other eggs. She then went outside and started thinking of names for the little one. It was obviously female, so she could only think of one name that fit best. "Venus." She said firmly. Behind her, in the hatchery, an egg was taken by a seawing.

_And One Waiting in the Ice_

Aurora had always been a peaceful dragon, she never liked to fight, in fact, to avoid being a part of the war, she left the icewings. Not long after that, she discovered she was expecting an egg. She now stared at said shaking egg in intrest. A frosty blue head burst out of it. After getting himself out, the hatchling let out a small wail, signifying that he was hungry. She stuffed a small bit of meat in his mouth, and he calmed down. She chuckled at that. "Now what to call you." She said quietly. "Oh, I know! I'll call you Hail."

"_Will Aid the Dragonets in They're Journey to Discovering the True Queen._" The old nightwing said. Morrowseer looked at the ancient dragon in confusion. "Does it tell when they are born? Should we get them as well?" The old being shook his head. "They are to be born separately, and cannot be raised with the dragonets." He rasped out. Morrowseer wondered how this could work out, but he honestly didn't care, he just wanted to be a part of ending the war.

**DC: Soooooooooo yeah. Were done here.**


	2. Chapter 2-Peace

**ASDFGHJKL ok so I just finished reading book 4 and I found out some stuff. Ok so first: The prophecy is going to be real, it's not made up. Second: ok, to Secret, that was Webs, and Summer had already kind of left and would probably not be that noticeable. Third: I literally REFUSE to discontinue this, so there will probably only be really long pauses(sometimes). FOURTH: the dragonets are not going to come in for another 2-3 chapters**

**With that being said, on with the show!**

Chapter 1

Lagoon quietly sat, watching her younger siblings roll around in the mud. She was currently two years old, as well as her siblings. Lagoon was just soaking in the mud watching carefully, in case Bog tried to splash mud in Fen's eyes again. Slush was curled up next to her, he wasn't a very active fellow, and was often found sleeping. He had apparently been born with too little fire, so he was often rather groggy, as the heat wasn't there to keep him as awake. She sighed as Fen started growling at Bog for getting mud in her eyes. Sometimes it was really just a nuisance being a bigwings.

Cobra rolled her eyes at her brothers antics. Nile really could be such an idiot. "Hey Cobra, look at me! I'm a scorpion!" Cobra laughed at her brother. He was crouched down with his knees and elbows jutting out, making him look more like an insect, with his tail poised above his head. Her dad chuckled at that. Her mom had gone out hunting today, and was a little late, but what could possibly go wrong in this family? Nothing for sure.

Sunset happily chewed on a bone his mother gave him as she told him about the arena. He had his tail curled around the red egg that his mother had birthed a few days ago. Suddenly he felt a tap and a wiggle from the egg, and gave his full attention to it. His mother turned as well. It started to crack in some places, and out popped a red and gold colored head. The small dragon let out a little noise, and Sunset stared at it in wonder. His mother took the tiny female and tapped her claws against the floor of their home. She usually did this when she was thinking. She then looked down at Sunset's new younger sibling and smiled. "Why don't we call her Dawn." Sunset nodded at the name. Dawn. He had a sister.

Crocodile silently sat on a rock that was only a little bit above the water, and had waves splashing against his talons. He stared at his father, who was sitting a little ways in front of him, teaching him about the 'glow-in-the-dark language' as Crocodile called it. He was learning from his father, while Indigo, his little sister, was taking lessons from their mom. Riptide was with him as well, because Webs was out hunting. The little group of Seawings were almost always together, with a rotation of jobs, one for the adults, and one for the children. Crocodile's mom was in the kingdom with Indigo, teaching her about life inside the kingdom. Apparently a new batch of eggs had been birthed by Queen Coral, so he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go to see it until two days later. Oh well.

Venus stared down from her perch on a branch, staring down at her unsuspecting prey. Her calculating cyan eyes stared down upon her soon-to-be victim. She readied herself and pounced on-! "Hey! Get off!" She started laughing at the hilarious look Tropic had. An embarrassed pink-red that made her laugh so hard she started turning a vibrant yellow. After she calmed down(and her colors returned to their normal light blue/lavender) she looked at Tropic, who was still a rather bright red. "Stop being so embarrassed and just accept that I can sneak up on you so well, that you have been pounced on thirty-seven times!" Venus was pretty sure that didn't help, but she didn't care about that right now. Tropic still looked really embarrassed. Too bad for him!

Hail stared out across the barren land. He looked behind him, thankful for once that his dull grey eyes couldn't see, so he wouldn't have to witness the horrific scene behind him. He did, however, hate his heightened senses at the moment. The smell of blood was nasty, and due to the fact that it was_ everywhere_(including on him) it was hard not to breathe it in. He would be so happy once he found some source of water. It terrified him slightly to know that it was his mother's blood that stained his claws. Hail closed his eyes happy for the comfort it gave him. Here, he could see. All of those dragonets, all so happy, it made him smile.

Morrowseer looked down at the motionless dragon beneath him. No more of him spouting prophesies. A dry laugh escaped him. Pathetic fool, now no one would ever know if the prophecy was real or not. But no one needed it to be real. After all, this was how the plan would go, no one would be there to ever come up with another prophecy, as that dragon had never had children. Or so he though.

Quietseeker had always tried to tell them, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth, but no words ever came out. For she was mute. So they tried to get rid of her, because they thought she was useless. But someone had saved her, a sandwing, and took her to a safe place. She was treated fairly, and was thankful of that. And then something happened.

**hey guys, haven't made a chapter in 4ever so sorry bout that. Stuff will start becoming more clear in the next chapter. And Quietseeker is anightwing for those who didn't know. She has a lot to do with the prophecy but isn't in it. It'll be explained later. Bye! **


End file.
